Return To Me
by KawaiiYaoiShipper
Summary: He never meant to fall, he never meant to care. But he also didn't mean to lose the one he loved. EreRi. Request from Drisaa. Warning! Contains a lemon, death, and near suicide.


_**Request from Drisaa ^_^**_

_**We're back to the Attack on Titan universe in this one. Lately all I've been posting are modern AUs so it's time to go back! **_

_**Contains explicit EreRi!**_

_**Edited by JojoTea!**_

It was something they only did when the Survey Corps was going outside of the wall for another expedition. Only when they thought they weren't going to return alive. Their physical attraction was very strong, and you could say it was the only thing that kept them together.  
Eren Jeager had Captain Levi pressed up against the wall of the captain's bedroom, their lips pressed together deeply. Tongues mingled together in sensual movement. Saliva leaked out of Levi's mouth. His cheeks were a shade of red and his brows furrowed, as they perpetually were.  
Eren grabbed his captain's arms and pinned them by his head. He used his knee to spread Levi's legs a bit and rub against his crotch. Levi moaned into their lip lock. He had to break away to pant and regain his breath. Eren latched onto his lover's neck and sucked on the soft pale skin, easily leaving a red mark. He licked over the hicky and moved lower. He tugged off Levi's cravat and slowly unbuttoned his blue shirt. He struggled to remove the straps of the 3DMG and Levi had to help him. Levi took off his own pants as well. He watched Eren take off his own straps and when he saw Eren finish, he switched their positions. Eren leaned back against the wall and watched Levi sink to his knees in front of him.  
All of this began when Eren found out he'd be going outside of the wall for the first time. He was nervous, as were all the others. Well most of the others. Eren noticed that Levi seemed unaffected by the idea. Then again, nothing really seemed to faze him other than something being a complete mess. Eren confronted him about it, asking him did he have a family or lover to return to when he got back. Levi only looked at him.  
He told him he didn't and Eren didn't know what to say to him. The next thing Eren knew, the captain's lips were on his and he was lead to Levi's room. Levi pressed him down onto the bed and rode him into oblivion.  
The process pretty much repeated itself every time an expedition was due except Eren usually makes the first move on his captain.  
All men have urges which was the only reason Eren could think of as to their motives of doing this. This was their way of getting rid of them and making the stress and nervousness go away.  
Eren wove his hand through Levi's hair, the older man now sucking his cock. He ran his tongue down Eren's hard length, feeling it throb and radiate heat. He licked up a drop of pre-cum and grimaced at the unique taste. Eren chuckled at him. Levi sent him a slight glare and got back to his task. He grabbed the base of the length and sucked on the tip.  
"Nnh... Heichou..." Eren groaned. "Stop teasing."  
Levi rolled his eyes and bobbed his head a few times.  
"Nng... ah, ah! Heichou!" Eren thrust his hips forward and came.  
"God dammit brat. Warn me next time!"  
Eren looked down at Levi and saw him angrily wiping away the cum on his face.  
"Fucking disgusting..."  
Eren laughed a little and pulled Levi back up. He wrapped his arms around Levi's waist while the shorter man put his hands on Eren's shoulders. Eren nuzzled his cheek.  
"Bed, brat."  
Eren moved his arms down and cupped Levi's ass. He lifted him, Levi wrapping his legs around Eren's waist. He took him to the bed and dropped down, Eren on top of Levi. They adjusted to where they were comfortable. Levi slipped his unbuttoned shirt off and removed his underwear while Eren took the rest of his clothes off.  
Eren examined Levi's nude body, running his hands down his chest and stomach, pausing to tweak his nipples. Eren grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes.  
Levi sighed. "Stop fucking around and get on with it."  
Eren smiled. "Alright, Heichou."  
Eren put some fingers to Levi's mouth.  
"Tch. You don't have to finger me brat. Just do it."  
"But... I don't want to hurt you, Heichou."  
Levi grabbed Eren by his hair and pulled him down so they were only centimeters apart.  
Levi looked into Eren's eyes. "Fuck. Me."  
Eren gulped and leaned back up. He positioned himself at Levi's entrance and pressed in. Levi gasped and groaned at the burning sensation of being entered dry. Eren groaned for an entirely different reason. His captain's tightness was almost too much to bear. He wanted badly to pound into the tight heat, but couldn't in fear of hurting him even more. He saw Levi grimace when he finally pushed in to the hilt. Eren pumped Levi's cock to distract him while he adjusted.  
Levi sighed in slight pleasure. "M-move..."  
Eren grabbed Levi's hips and pulled out slightly. He gave a shallow thrust back in.  
"Ah..." Levi moaned quietly and clutched the sheets below him. "More, brat."  
The brunette began moving at a good pace, his hips slapping against Levi's ass.  
"Unh... Heichou..." Eren groaned at the wonderful friction.  
Levi panted and wrapped his legs around Eren waist, urging Eren to move faster. Eren does speed up, reading Levi's body language. He angles his thrusts up and aims for the spot that never fails to make Levi melt.  
"Hah~. Ah! Fuck!" Levi moans and cries out when Eren strikes his sweet spot.  
Eren smiles. "Does it feel good Heichou?" He repeatedly thrusts into his prostate.  
Levi looks at Eren with hooded eyes, seeing the teen smile down at him almost... lovingly.  
"Y-yes, fuck I'm gonna cum!" Levi yells.  
Eren tugs on his captain's member in time to his thrusts. After a few, he sees Levi arch his back and moan loudly. Eren feels the evidence of his orgasm on his hand. Levi's spasing muscles give more friction to Eren and soon, he came into Levi with a groan of his name.  
Eren collapses down onto Levi, their skin sticking together due to sweat and other bodily fluids.  
"Get off of me brat." Levi hits Eren's back.  
Eren lethargically rolls off, his spent dick slipping out of Levi's abused hole. Cum leaks out and onto the sheets.  
"Great. Fucking filthy..."  
Eren chuckled. "Sorry, Heichou."  
"You need to get in the habit of pulling out before you cum."  
Levi stood up and went to his bathroom, cum running down his thighs. Eren gets up as well and follows him.  
"Can I shower with you?" Eren asks quietly.  
Levi shrugged. Once the shower is turned on and reaches an optimal temperature, they get in. They take turns standing under the water and rinsing. Once they were finished, they got out and dressed in night clothes.  
They slept as peacefully as they could while knowing the fact that one of them may not return from the expedition the next day.

The 70th Scouting Expedition.  
"Heichou, I need to talk to you."  
Commander Erwin had just finished his speech about the expedition and Eren decided it was now or never to talk to Levi.  
Levi walked over to where Eren was, adorned in his typical expedition uniform with his green cape.  
"What is it, brat?"  
When he got close to Eren, the boy pulled him in and gave him a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around Levi's middle and hugged him tightly. Levi's eyes widened and didn't even have time to savor it before Eren pulled away.  
"Please come back safely, Heichou. Be careful." Eren looked determinedly into Levi's eyes.  
"Yeah, you do the same."  
Eren smiled and looked down at the ground.  
"I... I need to tell you something..."  
Levi raised a brow. "Hm?"  
"Levi-Heichou, I-I..." Eren bit his lip and struggled to get his words out.  
"Come out with it shitty brat. We have to leave soon." Levi crossed his arms impatiently.  
Eren took a deep breath and looked into Levi's eyes. "Im in love with you, Heichou."  
Levi didn't even react. "Don't be stupid."  
Eren reeled back. "Wh-wha...?"  
"I said don't be stupid. You don't love me."  
Eren gave him a hurt look. "Yes I do..."  
"No, you _don't_." Levi insisted. "You only think you do because of what we do." He sighed in frustration. "This was supposed to have no strings attached. We fuck and that's it. You're only a kid. I guess it was my fault for making the first move and giving off the wrong signals for you to think this."  
Eren eyes were shining with tears. "You're wrong, Heichou..." He sniffed before looking at Levi with an angry expression. "I may be a kid, but I'm not stupid. I know what my feelings are, and I know that I'm in love with you. Why can't you accept that? ... Is it because you're afraid?"  
Levi scoffed. "'Afraid'? Please..."  
"You're afraid that if you become attached to me, and I die, you'll be the one hurting just like all the others who've lost loved ones." Eren laughed bitterly. "That's cowardice, Heichou."  
Levi was about to retort when Erwin called out to them.  
"Levi! Jeager! It's time for us to go!" The commander said from atop his horse.  
Levi gave Eren a last look before he left him where he stood. 

_'There's a chance he might not wake up...'_  
Hanji's words never left Levi's mind.  
While outside the wall, Eren transformed into a Titan to help fight against a horde the Survey Corps encountered on the expedition. While the other soldiers were fighting the titan off, they weren't protecting the shifter, leaving him vulnerable to being overwhelmed.  
And that's exactly what happened.  
_Eren emerged from his titan's dead body and soldiers moved in to help him. However a smaller, 7 meter smacked him and he hit his head on a tree.  
The titans were eliminated and the soldiers gathered around Eren's still body. Levi ran to him and kneeled down. He picked up Eren slightly and pulled him towards him. Blood ran down the boy's face. He was unconscious and his breathing ragged. __  
__"Eren." Levi said quietly, hitting the brunette's cheek.__  
__He didn't respond.__  
__"Eren!" He said louder. "Goddamn you brat, wake up!"__  
__"Levi."  
The captain looked up and saw Hanji give him a somber look.__  
__"We have to get him back. I'll patch him up when we do."__  
__"'Patch him up'...? You think patching up will get him to fucking wake up?!" He yelled angrily.__  
__"It's the most I can do before I examine him. Now, let's go."  
Levi reluctantly let go of the boy so a soldier picked him up and put him on cart meant for... dead bodies.  
__  
__"He hit his head really hard. It's a miracle he's even alive. I guess that's due to his regeneration abilities." Hanji looked thoughtful and held her chin in her hand. "Though with severe damage like that... I don't think his abilities will work. There's a chance he might not wake up."__  
__Levi was staring at his lover's pale face when Hanji spoke. He wasn't really listening, but the last part certainly caught his attention.  
He looked at her. "Wh-what?"  
Hanji sighed in sadness. "He might not wake up Levi."__  
__He stared at her wide eyed. __  
__No... This isn't real.  
_  
It's been about two weeks since Eren fell into a coma. The 104th trainee's squad, all of Eren's friends all turned solemn and melancholy upon hearing the news. Mikasa and Armin were affected the most out of them all. Eren's foster sister gave Levi an absolute piercing glare when she exited the room Eren was held in. She blamed him for not protecting him, for not watching over him like he said he would.  
Levi was indeed blaming himself as well. He was hurting inside, seeing the boy lay there breathing shallowly and weakly.  
Though... he didn't really understand why.  
Eren wasn't supposed to be anything more to him other than an object he could relieve stress with.  
So why? Why was his heart broken?  
Levi sighed as he sat in a chair next to Eren's bed, watching the boy 'sleep'. He brushed away stray bangs on his face, noticing how oily and dirty his hair was getting. He couldn't wash it though. Hanji said not to interfere with the bandages and open wound on Eren's head.  
The man ran his thumb on Eren's cheek, his skin soft but seemingly cold to the touch.  
"Im... Im sorry Eren." He said out loud, knowing no one could hear him. "Your sister was right. I should've been protecting you personally, not fucking around with those other titans. But what you said earlier, it was still on my mind." he took a deep breath. "I was afraid... I _was _afraid. Of losing you. You were right, everything you said was right." He chuckled. "I tried not to fall for you, but everything you did, the way you smile, the way you act, the way you respect me more than you do the others, the way you're so gentle with me... I fell harder and harder each time I saw you. I try to hide my emotions as much as possible but that's no reason for me not to tell you how I felt, or deny your feelings for me... but now it's too late."

Levi buried his face in his hands, though he reeled back when he felt wetness on his hands.  
'Tears?' he thought in disbelief.  
He held his face in his hands, putting his elbows on his thighs and leaning on them.  
"I love you Eren... Please wake up." he whispered.

Three months later.  
The 104th trainee's squad all stood in front of a big stage in the barracks of Wall Rose. Each was in uniform and saluting as a group of Survey Corps soldiers carried a coffin off of it.  
Inside was humanity's greatest hope and weapon, Eren Jeager.  
His body had given up the fight to keep him alive. His head and brain too damaged for his abilities to heal. He died after three months of being in a coma.  
Eren's friends were devastated. Mikasa and Armin cried their eyes out at the private ceremony they had. Everyone was there... except for one.  
Captain Levi waited for everyone to leave before he went to Eren's grave. He stared at the cold rock, still trying to comprehend what happened. Over and over he read the name on it, but he refused to believe it was Eren's.  
When it finally got through to him, he collapsed to his knees and sobbed.  
A little later, he went back to the Survey Corps castle on his horse, riding slowly through the forest. His eyes were dull, dead looking. His mind was blank but he was uncertain of what he would do now that the boy he fell in love so hard for was gone.  
He put his horse in the stable and went up to his room in the castle. He changed out of his black suit to his night clothes. He sat on his bed and held his head in his hands. He sat like that for a while until he made his mind up.  
He opened the drawer in his night stand and pulled out a glass bottle filled with white tablets.  
Sleeping pills Hanji gave him to use when his insomnia was particularly bad. Though he hadn't used them at all since he started sleeping with Eren. The boy calmed him in a way no other could. Though with him gone... Levi felt he need to take every pill in the bottle in order to sleep.  
He unscrewed the top and poured the pills into his hand and sat the bottle down. He raised his hand up, prepared to overdose on them when he paused midway.  
Eren wouldn't want this.  
He'd want him to live on. Celebrate his life instead of mourn over his death.  
But if he took the pills, he'd get to see Eren again.  
He grit his teeth in frustration. He loves Eren. He'd do anything for him, even in death.  
That means he'll have to stay alive... and wait to see him in the next life.

A boy with messy brown hair and green eyes walked down the street to the coffee shop he usually goes to in the morning. People bustled down the sidewalk in the morning rush.  
Eren pushed open the door and fished out his wallet. He got to the counter and ordered without looking up from getting his money.  
"Medium coffee. Black please."  
"$2.50"  
Eren paused.  
That voice...  
He looked up and gasped at what he saw.  
A man who looked a little older than himself was standing behind the counter. He had piercing grey eyes, black hair with styled bangs and an undercut. His face was stern and his brows furrowed but his face softened when he saw Eren's face.  
Eren looked at the man's name tag. It read 'Rivaille'.  
"E-Eren...?"  
The boy looked at the man's face again. He looked close to tears.  
"Heichou..." 

Fin.


End file.
